Island
by SacredLimo417
Summary: He’ll buy her an island. Takes place during CB inevitable bliss towards the end of Season 2. Chair one-shot.


ISLAND

By Sacredlimo417

Summary: He'll buy her an island. Takes place during CB inevitable bliss towards the end of Season 2.

I felt like we needed this right now, when it seems like happy CB is so far away.

Enjoy!

Chuck Bass has never been one to really dwell on it, but he sort of hates the fact that St. Jude's and Constance are separate schools. In fact, he _really_ hates it.

It's one of those days where nothing is interesting him. There is no scandal to be uncovered, there is no royalty that needs dethroning, and Nate is busying swapping spit with the pink combat boot-wearer.

Plus, he misses her. _A lot. _He and Blair had finally worked it out after months and months of almost-but-not-quite, and every moment apart really bothered the both of them. He'd been pining for her for almost 2 years. They'd spent enough time away from each other.

She'd been his rock through his lowest point, seen all his darkest sides, and told him she was in love with him, even though he'd been pushing everyone away. He'd run out of reasons to be scared of a relationship. They were still Chuck and Blair while she held him in her arms and told him he would be okay. They were still Chuck and Blair when she saw everything he'd hidden about himself for years. They were still Chuck and Blair when they slept in the same bed without even thinking about sex. They could do anything, and still be Chuck and Blair. They were experts.

School would be over in 10 minutes, and Chuck was ridiculously anxious. He knew he'd seen her that morning, but it wasn't enough for him. It was never enough for Chuck to see Blair for just a few moments. He needed her by his side _always_.

_I find myself missing you terribly, Waldorf._

_-C_

_I'm on my way home. Meet you there?_

_xoxox _

_-B_

_See you in 5, Princess._

_-C_

He smirked at her tiny little body scurrying out of the elevator, carrying way to many books, trying desperately to get into the apartment before he did. She turned around and smiled at him sheepishly.

"How do you do that, Bass?"

He waltzed over to her and carefully placed her books on the table. Then, he turned back to face her and traced her face with his finger.

"What can I say? I work in mysterious ways."

She wraps her arms around his neck smoothly and takes in his scent. It's preposterous how badly she missed him all day. All she wanted was to be right where she is right now.

"God, I missed you Bass. This whole separate schools thing is not working out so well."

He chuckles and twists a lock of her chocolate hair around his finger. He places the other arm around her waist and draws her near.

"Well, we won't have this problem next year."

She froze and looked up at him hopefully.

"So you've decided?"

"Yes. Yale it is."

She gasps, and then showers him in kisses all over his face. This, of all things, was probably the most difficult to adjust to. His Blair showed her emotions in strange ways.

"Chuck! Oh, this is going to be so amazing, you won't regret it, I promise."

"Of course I'd choose Yale. Like I _enjoy_ being away from you."

Her grin widens and his stomach flutters. He's never gotten over how beautiful she is.

She grabs his hand and drags him into her bedroom. He immediately plops on her bed and pats the space next to him. Chuck Bass _loves_ to cuddle.

She nestles herself into the crook of his neck. His heart jumps a little bit. He buries his fingers in her hair.

"I never thought we'd be like this, Blair."

She giggles and it sends chills down his spine. It always does.

"Me either. But after awhile, we just kind of ran out of reasons _not_ to be, didn't we?"

"I'm glad. I was getting really tired of fighting it."

He leans down and kisses her. Really kisses her for the first time that day. The kind of kiss that make her knees go weak, makes her head spin, calms every single nerve in her body. At the same time, though, it sets them all on fire. She holds on even tighter to his neck, afraid she might fall, even though they are lying on a bed. He entangles their legs. He loves their "_us"_ time.

He pulls away for a moment to whisper something into her hair. She whimpers a little.

"I'll buy you an island."

She leans back and looks at him seriously.

"Wha-what?"

He laughs and brings her closer.

"All the lawyers, my Dad's lawyers, and all the people who worked for him, they've all been saying, 'Why, Chuck Bass, you'll be the richest kid in New York.' I could afford something big. And I thought I'd buy you an island. Or a small town. Or, you know, one of those small countries by Lithuania. Anything you want."

Her heart melts. Really, really melts. He doesn't even realize how sweet he's being.

She pushes herself up and kisses him. She lingers a moment longer than she needs to, but she kind of drowns in him. He really is her perfect match.

"Chuck Bass…I already have everything I could ever want."

His stomach flips again and he grins.

"I love you, Blair. I'll give you the world."

"You already have." She kisses him once more. "I love you."

So they're just kind of lying there, letting their insane happiness soak in, playing with each others' fingers, when Serena bursts in.

"Blair I…OH, SORRY! I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, S. We're not having sex."

Chuck scoffs at her selflessness. It's interfering in his cuddling time.

"It most certainly is not okay. Can't you see we're having our "us" time, Serena? Can't you find a better time for your girlish problems?"

"Sorry Chuck, I just kind of…wow, you guys aren't having sex? I've never walked in on you _not_ having sex before."

They look at each other, and then burst into laughter. Because of course, it's completely true.

"You're…right for once, Van Der Woodsen."

"Are you guys…cuddling?"

Chuck blushes. He hates that term, out loud anyway.

Blair senses this and speaks for him.

"I guess we are. Because we are in _loveee._"

"Please, Blair, I beg you."

She smiles at them. It used to really freak her out, but now, when she sees how they legitimately feel about each other, she learns to appreciate them. She hadn't realized it, but she'd kind of been rooting for them all along.

"Hey, S, did I tell you? Chuck's going to by me an _island_."

How do you like it? I'm on a roll today! Lemme know what you think!

-Sacredlimo417

RR!


End file.
